


Alone At Last

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-08-19
Updated: 2000-08-19
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Fraser spends some quality time...with himself.





	Alone At Last

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Title: Alone At Last

Title: Alone At Last 

Author: Cloudwalker

Rating: NC-17

Codes: PWP

Pairing: none

Part: 1/1

Teaser: Fraser spends some quality time with himself

Archive: Hexwood

Disclaimer: This work of fanfiction is mine, even if some studio or 

production company claims the rights to the characters.

The only profit I stand to make is feedback.

Author's note: This bit of nonsense was the result of a heated thread on a mailing list I enjoy, about whether Fraser liked Ray or Stan best. Someone (I truly don't remember who, now) commented that the one Fraser loves best is himself. I don't agree, but I ran with the idea anyway. <G>

 

Alone At Last

by the Cloudwalker

'We got word that Ray Vecchio ran off to Florida with Assistant States Attorney Stella Kowalski. Ray flew into a rage, and I was afraid that he would hurt himself. He has never reconciled to having lost his ex-wife. Finding that Ray Vecchio has become his rival in love, as in so much of his lifethough to be sure, it **was** Vecchio's life to begin withwas more than the poor man could handle. I dropped him off at an Inuit village a few hours away from here by dog sled. The mail plane is due in on Tuesday next, and it will take Ray on the first leg of his journey back to the United States and the life that he tried to leave behind.

'To tell the truth, I'm glad he's gone. I hadn't been able to truly enjoy being home while dealing with his American rudeness and juvenile tendency to panic at anything unfamiliar to him, which everything here is. No, I shall not miss him calling me a freak whenever he did not understand me, or acting so terribly superior whenever my ignorance of American customs became apparent.

'So now, I feel as if I have finally come home. I am alone, self-sufficient, as I like it.'

Benton Fraser closed his journal with a snap and stowed it and his pen in a pocket of his knapsack. He banked the fire and took a good look around his camp, making sure that nothing was out of place and that the dogs were securely staked down. Finally satisfied that all was in order, he stripped down to his skivvies and zipped himself into his sleeping bag. He settled his pillow, making sure his handkerchief was under the corner, then snugged the hood around his face.

Fraser relaxed as he gazed up at the stars. Even after nearly a month in the north, he was thrilled to be able to see his beloved sky. Four years in Chicago with it's few, pale stars had caused him to seriously doubt that the Milky Way and Northern Lights still existed. Fraser loved the stars. They were all a man could count on, beside himself.

Staring in wide-eyed wonder at the twinkling lights above him, Fraser let one hand rub across his chest, titillating the sensitive flesh of his nipples. As his eyes roamed the heavens in search of his favorite constellations, his hands sought his erogenous zones.

"Um, feels nice."

He opened the buttons of his starched white cotton boxers, slipped a hand inside, and grasped himself gently. His groans of pleasure were totally uninhibited as he stroked himself under the subarctic sky.

"Oh, my, that feels good."

His other hand joined the first, skinning his foreskin back, then letting it slip back over the head of his cock. He continued playing with his prepuce, moving now faster, now slower, drawing out his pleasure.

"Oh, yeah! Yes, baby, yes!" his voice rang out strongly.

Fraser let one hand move to his testicles, to knead and roll his balls in their sac. His breathing became shallow and ragged as he neared his orgasm. With a supreme effort he stilled his hands. Now that he was finally alone, he had no need to rush. Silence reigned for almost five minutes before he began fondling himself again. 

The build-up of pleasure took longer this time. He changed his grip, his speed and pressure, finally coming to fever pitch again.

"Oh. Oh, yes! Close, so close!" he gasped. He reached under his pillow for his hanky, placing it to catch his ejaculate with one hand, while pulling back his foreskin with the other. Thrusting himself into his fist, Fraser emptied his balls with a shout.

As soon as his heart rate returned to normal, he used the handkerchief to clean himself off, then opened his sleeping bag just enough to set the cloth outside, intending to rinse it out in the morning. Soon he drifted off into a very contented sleep.

 

 

 

A few miles away, Delmar was feeding his sled team when he heard a faint sound. "Oh, my," he chuckled to himself. "Fraser's jacking off again. I thought he quit that after his grandma caught him at it that time. Queenie," he addressed his lead dog, "we're gonna have to move again, it's getting too crowded around here."


End file.
